


Eggnog Kisses

by Badassbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Eggnog, Fluff, Idk how to write tags, Just trying to write some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassbitch/pseuds/Badassbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggnog kisses with castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog Kisses

You sat on your couch cuddled up in a blanket. You smiled as you watched your favorite show you sipped on some eggnog. When you heard a the door bell ring. You got up and walked to the door bundled up in your blanket. You looked threw the peep hole and smiled. It was Castiel. Due to your home being warded against anything and everything he stood out in the cold. You opened the door and let him in.

"Any reason for the visit angel?" you asked.

"Sam and Dean wanted me to check on you. I ment to land in your home but it was like i was pushed outside." he frowned and squinted.

You giggled "my house is warded against everything. Demons angels vamps werewolves djinns everything." he nodded.

"Do the winchesters know about your warding"

You thought you told them.

"I'm pretty sure they did. You can hang here for a while cas."

He sat awkwardly at the edge of the couch you smiled and got into your little nest of pillows and blankets. You watched your show in silence for a while. 

"Do you want something to drink?"

Castiel shook his head no "I would start to taste every particle and everything is over bearing." 

"Okay." you walked to the kitchen to refill your cup of eggnog.

You sat back in your nest and kept watching your show always noticing the stare directed at your cup and all its movements.

"Cas would you like to try some eggnog?"

He shook his head "the molecules."

You rolled your eyes and made him drink from the mug.

"He made a sour face and you felt bad. "It would be nice without all the molecules..." you laughed.

You bit your lip. "I have another idea can I try?"

He nodded starring at your lips.

You kissed him and he stayed shocked for a few seconds before kissing back. You slowly coxed his mouth open and let him explore your wet cavern.

You pulled away slowly

"Thank you."

You blushed and nodded

"A-anytime cas" you said still dazed from the kiss.

~~~~~~~~hours later~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eat some of this now"

"Cas it would be like the 50 thing I eat today. I'm full."

He blushes slightly.

"I ummm... Can I have kisses without you eating things?" he blushes darker and looks down

"Cas of course you can" you smile and kiss the angel.

 

 

 

And all of this started with eggnog kisses


End file.
